El jardín de Sasori
by Nyappykanda
Summary: Poco despues de la pelea contra Sakura a Sasori se le encarga el cuidado de un extraño jardín que había sido avandonado por los Akatsukis, y junto con un pequño gato un monton de extraños eventos comienzan a suceder entorno al marionetista.
1. Chapter 1

El jardín de Sasori

¡Por fin! No se que me pasaba que hace tiempo no podía terminar un mísero cap y que quedara decente. Como sea, espero que les guste, yo por mi parte me quede con ganas de seguirlo. Bueno, ahora a leer!

* * *

**Cap I**

-Cállense todos- Exclamó el líder obligando a que el resto de los Akatsukis a guardara silencio, el enfado del pelinaranja era notorio.- ¡No se habla más! ¡Tobi será el nuevo compañero de Deidara y no se discute!- Su voz grave volvió a oírse, apagando así los últimos murmullos.

-Pero…- Intentó reprochar el rubio.

-QUE-SE-CA-LLEN- Con fuerza se paró de la silla, golpeando sus manos contra la mesa.

Y con una mirada fulminante todos volvieron a permanecer en silencio.

Las miradas iban y venían, creando el incomodo sentimiento de incertidumbre y confusión. Pero la gran mayoría se clavaban en ellos dos, más precisamente en él. En la punta de la enorme mesa, el joven permanecía en silencio con los ojos cerrados. A su lado un chico con una máscara, éste tampoco parecía entender nada pero al contrario de todos los presentes, el tema le tenía sin cuidado alguno la situación y aburrido comenzaba a jugar con su bufanda.

-Oe Pein- La voz del jashinista parecía un poco dudosa por ser el primero en hablar. Pein lo miró con fastidio, probablemente ya cansado de escuchar su voz- ¿Estás seguro que ese chaparro es el imbécil de Sasori?- Pronunció mientras estiraba su mano hasta señalar a uno de los chicos de la punta que parecía un muerto en vida.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos con furia y los clavó en Hidan que lo veía con aires de superioridad. Hizo el intento de pararse de la silla pero su cuerpo rechinó y algunas partes del parecieron quebrarse aun más de lo que ya estaban.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del peliblanco.

-Hidan basta- Interrumpió Konan impidiendo una nueva pelea entre ambos- Con Pein ya lo hemos interrogado y definitivamente es él, no hay duda- Los ojos de la hermosa Akatsuki se posaron en líder pidiendo un cambio de tema y él pareció entenderlo.

Sasori volvió a recostar su cuerpo cansado sobre el respaldo de la silla y este volvió a crujir obligándole a cerrar sus ojos con fuerza.

-Tobi, tan pronto como Deidara se recupere comenzaran a tener misiones, así que prepárate ¿Entendiste?- Anunció Pein a lo que el nombrado sacudió varias veces la cabeza y siguió jugando con el trozo de tela.

-De cualquier forma, me niego a quedarme metido en este lugar-Interrumpió serio Sasori, intentando disimular el dolor de su cuerpo.

-Ya lo habíamos dicho, hay mucho papeleo por hacer y necesitamos que alguien se quede cuidando la guarida- Hablo Konan de forma compasiva, con intenciones de dejar el tema antes de que volviera a hablar Pein.

-Y no me hagas acordarte de que tu hombro esta en pecinas condiciones, al igual que el resto de tu cuerpo- Levantó la voz el lider bastante enojado- Mira que en las pruebas apenas y si pudiste hacer tus hilos de chacra en la mano derecha, mucho menos en la mano izquierda. Y ni hablemos de controlar marionetas –Continuó con aires sobradores bajo la curiosidad de casi todos los Akatsukis y el dolor del marionetista- En el estado en el que estas sos un completo inútil, solo entorpecerías las misiones…

Muy tarde, probablemente por el agotamiento que le generaban las reuniones con el resto de los miembros, Pein había dicho la verdad de la peor forma posible dando con un tiro certero en el orgullo del pelirrojo pero antes de que pudiera decir todo la mano de la peliazul sobre el hombro de Pein lo hizo callar, ayudándolo a recobrar la paciencia.

Nuevamente el silencio.

Algunos ya ni siquiera le daban mucha importancia al tema y estaban metidos en su propio mundo pero los que seguían atentos el hilo de la conversación llegaron a mirar con cierta compasión al pelirrojo

_**Shick**_

La bufanda del enmascarado se había roto a la mitad y el dueño miraba ambas mitades que sostenía entre sus manos para luego soltar una risita y volver a jugar con una de las mitades, hasta que esta se volvió a romper y antes de que pasar algo Deidara le quito los restos de la bufanda.

-…No pienso pagarle una nueva- Habló por primera vez el tesorero, imaginándose lo que haría cuando recibiera la capa de Akatsuki.

- Y yo ni loco voy a ser compañero de ese tipo, un- Dijo firme el rubio, apuntando al nuevo miembro.

-Aaa, peor Tobi es un buen chico, será divertido Deidara-sempai- Dijo Tobi tirando de la capa de Deidara.

_**Shick**_

La capa de Deidara se rajó por la mitad y este con fuerza puso su mano sobre el hombro del pelinegro, con intenciones de mostrarle su arte.

-BASTA- Pein se volvió a sentar y con sus manos cubriéndole el rostro imploró por la paciencia que le faltaba- No me importa lo que vos quieras, iras con Tobi y punto. ¡Se termino la reunión! Ahora todos, fuera- Ordenó ya harto de todos.

Deidara se alejó un poco de la sala y un leve rechinido llamó su atención, unos pocos pasaos más atrás puedo ver la figura del pelirrojo moviéndose con dificultad.

Esperó un poco e intentó ayudarlo pero este rechazó la ayuda apartando el brazo que le obstruía el paso.

Adolorido, masajeó las costuras de su brazo y siguió su camino unos pasos por detrás de su maestro.

Tan pronto como Sasori logró abrir la puerta de la habitación se dejó caer sobre una de las camas, sin importarle si fuera la suya o la de Deidara.

El joven artista entró, cerró la puerta a su paso y se sentó en su cama. Como pudo Sasori se giró, dándole la espalda al rubio. Entre todos sus toscos movimientos, el pelirrojo había logrado desprenderse de la capa y tirarla al piso, dejando al descubierto las marcas de su cuerpo.

Abolladuras, cortes, rasguños, astillas, partes despintadas, partes quemadas y otras tantas faltantes adornaban su espalda, como también deberían hacerlo con el resto de su cuerpo probablemente el resto de su cuerpo. A pesar de ser tantas, ninguna de ellas fue omitida por el joven que lo observaba a distancia.

Acarició su propio brazo, justo por encima de su piel quemada. Un dolor agudo se hizo sentir.

Para él solo eran sus codos, y parte de sus brazos. Pero para Sasori era todo su cuerpo y en especial su hombro del que gran parte se encontraba descubierto; le era imposible imaginar el dolor que sentía su maestro.

Apartó la mirada de su codo y volvió a observar a Sasori, ahora oprimía con fuerza su hombro izquierdo.

Una a una examino las uniones de madera, su cuello, sus hombros, su mano, aun incrédulo que ese hombre de madera fuera su Danna. Desde que entró a Akatsuki se había topado con Hiruko y, si bien sabia que ese no era su verdadero cuerpo, no esperaba que hubiera llegado al extremo de transformar su cuerpo por amor a su arte.

-¿Le duele mucho? Digo, su hombro- Preguntó al ver como oprimía con más fuerza su hombro, temblando levemente.

-Para nada, esta de maravillas- Contesto con un notorio sarcasmo

-Tsk, no tiene que hablar así- Contestó levantando la voz un poco molesto. Luego de un corto silencio una sonrisa se formó en su rostro- El arte es efímero.

Sasori resopló fingiendo cansancio.

-El arte es eterno- Contestó dándose vuelta en la cama.

-El arte es una explosión- Lo contradijo esta vez moviendo sus manos.

Esa discusión distaba mucho de ser algo nuevo, pero poco parecía importarle a ambos. Era tan solo una simple forma de airear la mente del pelirrojo, que se olvidara momentáneamente del dolor y que tuviera tiempo para curar su orgullo herido en una nueva discusión que e Deidra le dejaría ganar solo esta vez.

…

Quizás por su naturalidad o por simple depresión, el marionetista pasó las dos semanas siguientes encerrado en algún lugar de la enorme guarida. Acompañado por cientos de libros, limitando las salidas de su escondite a lo mínimo posible. Pero sin previo aviso algo destruyo su calma.

**Paf!**

La puerta de la pequeña habitación de donde se encontraba se rompió en pedazos, desmoronándose al instante. Ante el estruendo, Sasori apartó un poco el grueso libro de su rostro para observar a par que amenazaba con destruir su tranquilidad.

-Con que acá estabas maldito pinocho- Comenzó a gritar Hidan moviendo su guadaña hacia atrás de su espalda- No tenés idea del trabajo que nos costó encontrarte condenado idiota... ¡Hey! Escúchame cuando te hablo imbécil- Volvió a gritar al darse cuenta que Sasori seguía con su lectura, ignorándolo por completo.

-Si sigues gritando te mataré-Amenazó su compañero para fijar su mirada penetrante en el pelirrojo- Más vale que tengas lo que te pedí.

-Ajam-Contestó escuetamente el pelirrojo y sin quitar la mirada de su libro señalo los cinco enormes montones de hojas que reposaban sobre un escritorio.

Kakuzu levantó una ceja sorprendido por la velocidad en el que el pelirrojo había hecho el monumental trabajo, mientras que Hidan, desconfiado comenzó a revolver entre todas las hojas escritas a mano.

-Hey pinocho, deberías ser bibliotecario- Comentó el religioso jugando con las hojas. Kakuzu lo miro fijamente.

- Ya clláte-Le ordenó molesto al inmortal - Dice Konan que vengas con nosotros- Dijo volviendo su mirada al marionetista.

Sasori suspiró resignado a abandonar su lectura y con pereza apartó su libro, comenzando su a caminar bajo los gritos de Hidan.

-Pero si que tardan ustedes dos-Habló la chica tan pronto como vio a los dos inmortales y al marionetista aparecer con las montañas de papeles.

-Maldita mujer, tu porque no has tenido que buscar al jodido pinocho por todo el condenado lugar- Bramó molesto el jashinista.

-Me imagino Hidan, me imagino. Como sea, ustedes dos llévenle todo a Pein y tu vienes conmigo- Habló señalando al pelirrojo.

-¡¿Pero qué? ¿Despues de venir hasta acá? ¿Dónde se supone que está ese imbécil?- Volvió a gritar el inmortal.

-¿Acaso tengo cara de mapa? Búsquenlo- Ordenó la peliazul comenzando a caminar seguida del pelirrojo- M… ¿Cómo está tu cuerpo?-Preguntó luego de pasados unos minutos de caminata.

-Casi igual.

-Ya veo- Comentó con fingido interés- ¿Y tu hombro? ¿Podes hacer fuerza?-Esta vez la joven bajó el ritmo de la marcha y lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, llamando la atención del pelirrojo.

-Si, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Mejor, lo vas a necesitar- Contesto subiendo el ritmo de sus pasos, ignorando la pregunta.

Pronto ambos se detuvieron y con las palabras "hemos llegado" la peliazul abrió una puerta olvidada de uno de los lugares menos transitados de la guarida.

Una luz brillante los encandilo de inmediato, y tan pronto como se adaptaron a la luz pudieron ver el enorme lugar lleno de verde.

Un banco roto y algunas baldosas quebradas que en algún momento formaron parte de un pequeño camino, ahora se encontraba tapadas por la vegetación. El resto era un completo caos, una autentica selva virgen.

-Se suponía que Zetzu cuidaba de todo esto, pero ha estado ocupado y hace tiempo no viene por aquí- Mencionó Konan recorriendo con la mirada el lugar.

-Ajam…¿Y pretendes que yo me encargue de esto?

-Exacto. Zetzu dijo que podían llegar a haber animales peligrosos, alguna que otra planta venenosa y si tenes suerte con algún viejo experimento de Orochimaru. Creo que ni él sabe lo que puede haber hay metido.

-Ajam…- Contestó por inercia, contemplando los enormes árboles que cubrían todo.

-Aquí te dejo algunas cosas que te deben de servir.

El ruido de los tacones de la Akatsuki contra las pocas baldosas, seguido de un fuerte sonido metálico obligaron a Sasori a prestarle atención a Konan. Un machete, algunas palas, una tijera, quita yuyos y alguna otra herramienta de jardinería habían caído arlado de la puerta casi por arte de magia.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta la puerta estaba cerrada y se encontraba solo en el enorme lugar.

Volvió a dirigir su vista a la enorme mata de árboles y arbustos. Suspiró resignado, y con un machete comenzó a cortar la vegetación que amenazaba con destruir los últimos vestigios de que, alguna vez, todo eso fue dominado por los humanos.

Luego de tres o cuatro horas de trabajo continuo había quedado completamente exhausto y abatido al ver que apenas había podido avanzar unos pocos metros.

Se dejó caer sobre el pequeño banco, apartando las herramientas de jardinería y volvió a contemplar el lugar, dejando que la brisa jugara con su pelo.

De pronto la brisa se volvió más fuertes y algunas hojas cayeron al suelo, pronto una extraña sensación lo invadió por completo.

De pronto, su mente se puso en blanco. Se paró del banco con el machete en mano y caminó hasta quedar a los pies de la pequeña selva. Miró los enormes arboles y tomo impulso comenzando a cortar con el machete en todas direcciones.

Al principio se abrió camino y se adentró entre la vegetación con cierta inseguridad. Luego, todo fue peor.

La adrenalina y los nervios tomaron control de su cuerpo, la psicosis de su mente.

Aquella extraña sensación aumentaba cada vez más y la necesidad de estar alerta era constante.

Ruidos, constantes ruidos y balbuceos se comenzaban a oír casi en forma de lamento. Cada vez más fuertes y cada vez más cerca pero de cierta forma era como una cinta que repetía siempre lo mismo.

Abrió más los ojos y una especie de escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo tan pronto sintió la respiración de lago justo detrás de su nuca junto con un leve rose que desapareció tan pronto como se dio vuelta.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, topándose con un enorme árbol. Tragó en seco y maldijo el no tener ya ninguna de sus armas.

Golpeó con fuerza el tronco del árbol e intentó buscar el camino de regreso, o alguna señal de que ya hubiera estado por allí pero no lograba encontrar nada y cada vez se tornaba más desesperante.

Sabía que aquel lugar no podía ser tan grande como parecía, pero así era, por más que caminara o corriera no lograba encontrar una salida. Antes de que se diera cuenta estaba perdido y cada vez más se adentraba en la pequeña selva.

Todo se obscureció de un momento a otro y quizás por ello los sonidos parecían hacerse más fuertes.

Escuchó como las hojas del suelo crujían y algo grande y pesado parecía acercarse. De inmediato comenzó a correr en dirección contraria, pero pronto los pasos de la bestia se dejaron de oír y un fuerte rugido de parte del mismo monstruo estremeció las copas de los árboles.

Corría sin dirección alguna, completamente perdido en el enorme lugar buscaba alguna forma de huir, escapar. El crujido de las hojas se hacía cada vez más fuerte, fuera lo que fuera había algo que lo estaba persiguiendo.

Sus ojos abiertos de par en par se movían sin parar buscando cualquier señal de vida mientras que su mente se sumergía en un caos absoluto y lentamente era tomada por el pánico creciente.

Pronto, llegó a un tranquilo y pequeño claro, extrañamente iluminado. Dejó de correr y examinó con inseguridad el engañoso lugar.

Se acercó caminando, respiró hondo e intentó recuperar la calma. El crujido de las hojas había parado.

_-Miau_

Abrió con nerviosismo los ojos y volteó hasta quedar enfrente de una pequeña bola de pelo.

El pequeño animal también se dio vuelta mostrando su blanco pelaje levemente manchado por el negro de sus patas y cara.

_-Miau-_ Volvió a llamar el pequeño gatito.

Sasori se arrodilló ante él y estiró su mano, acariciando su cabeza. Lo miró con detenimiento y algo le llamó la atención, era zarco. Uno de sus ojos era azul y el otro era color miel.

El gato lo miró fijamente y caminó hacia él, trepando a su espalda y pegándole con cierta delicadeza en los oídos.

Inmediatamente los extraños balbuceos cesaron.

Sasori tomó extrañado el pequeño animal, este le lamió el rostro para regalarle una mueca de asco, probablemente por la capa de barniz casi fresco que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo. El marionetista rió y el pequeño animal salto a su cabeza y de forma juguetona comenzó a morder sus mechones rojizos en una especie de venganza.

Quitó con rapidez al gato de su cabeza y lo dejó en el suelo pero de inmediato este comenzó a restregarse entre sus piernas mientras ronroneaba. Las sacudió un poco con intención de quitárselo de encima pero el muy tenaz seguía prendido a él.

Suspiró cansado y lo dejó arriba de uno de los arboles, haya en el lugar más alto que pudo encontrar. Se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar, con un poco de culpa por el pobre animal.

Todo se volvió más obscuro que antes y por un minuto le pareció que los árboles le comenzaban a cerrar el paso. Se detuvo por un momento y no pudo evitar sentirse observado. No por una o dos personas, sino por cientos, quizás miles. Miles y de todas partes. Ojos pequeños, grandes, extraños y desconocidos parecían saltar de cualquier lado.

De pronto los ojos de aquel felino zarco se aparecieron en su. De nuevo fue invadido por los inexplicables nervios. "Miau" se escuchó el tétrico maullido como un eco lejano.

Se dio vuelta y pudo ver como el pequeño animal lo miraba desde su alta prisión, quieto, con mirada profunda y penetrante, por no decir intimidante. Movió con lentitud su cola y abrió incluso más sus de por sí grandes ojos, y en alguna especie de tortura psicológica se oyó su maullido una vez más.

No lo dudó, inmediatamente comenzó a correr en la dirección que había venido, con el maullido del gato retumbando en sus oídos.

A la distancia pudo ver aquel viejo banco partido a la mitad, y como si este fuera la salvación una extraña sensación de alivio lo invadió tan pronto lo vió . Se dejó caer sobre este y llevó sus manos a la cabeza, intentando pensar que había sucedido.

Un gato, se había asustado por un simple gato. Miró con disimulo a su alrededor y agradeció el que no hubiera nadie cerca para ver el bochorno.

Rió ante la estúpida idea de haberse asustado por un gato y casi de inmediato pensó que todo era una estupidez. Seguramente Konan lo había asustado con lo que le había dicho cuando entraron.

Cerró los ojos y levantó la cabeza, tomando los rayos de luz que hacia pocos instantes había vuelto, con una extraña sensación de tranquilidad.

Y de la nada abrió los ojos.

De nuevo, esa misma sensación. Se quedó quieto y nervioso busco con la mirada algún indicio peligro.

El maullido del felino se volvió a oír casi sobre su oído. Bajó la mirada y el pequeño animal, ahora furioso se encontraba con el pelo encrespado y con sus ojos cargados de ira casi salidos de sus orbitas.

Se fijó en sus ojos saltones, llenos de veneno. De inmediato llegó una imagen a su mente.

Era él, tirado en el suelo de la cueva donde habían llevado a Gaara, donde había tenido aquel patético encuentro con la kunichi pelirosa. Pero algo parecía no andar bien. Dos de sus viejas marionetas atravesaban su corazón con un par de espadas, enfrente de su abuela y la otra chica. Pero él, él no respiraba... ¿Estaba muerto?

Un maullido suave y una leve lamida a la mano del marionetista fueron suficientes para sacarlo del trance

Miró confundido al animal y este pareció sonreírle, como si supiera lo que había visto volvió a lamer su mano y se refregó contra esta. De forma juguetona saltó del banco y se acercó a la puerta de salida y con su pata la arañó un par de veces.

Sasori lo miró de reojo y se paró del banco, desconfiando del animal. Este lo miró y de forma terna tironeó su capa. Miró hacia los enormes árboles como si esperara sentir algo que lo inquietara pero nada pareció llegar. Volvió a ver al gato que esperaba junto a la puerta. Sobó sus sienes y bajó la mirada. Después de todo solo era un gatito y se había mentalizado por lo que le había dicho Konan, solo era eso.

Tomó aire y le abrió la puerta el pequeño animal volvió a maullar con notoria felicidad y comenzó su caminata, seguido de Sasori. Increíblemente parecían dirigirse hacia la cocina.

Pronto llegaron a esta bajo la atenta mirada de Hidan junto con la de Kisame, Itachi y Deidara. Levantó la mano en una especie de saludo y el pequeño animal tironeó de su capa reclamando atención, se dirigió a la heladera sabiendo que quería y le pegó con su patita.

Sasori suspiró y abrió la heladera en busca de algo que el pequeño animal pudiera comer. Al solo encontrar leche la tomó y colocó en un pequeño plato que dejó a sus pies, viendo curioso como el animal aceptaba gustosamente el alimento mientras recibía algún que otro cariño por parte del pelirrojo.

-¿Qué… Qué se supone que haces? –Preguntó el alvino con media tostada en su boca.

-Alimento al.. –Sasori levantó la vista y se topó con las miradas curiosas de los otros cuatro.

-¿Alimentas? –Preguntó Deidara entrecerrando los ojos y concentrándose en el plato de leche.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos de par en par, con una vaga idea de lo que podía estar pasando. Volteó a ver al gato y este volvió a maullar como si se estuviera burlando.

Esta vez su maullido era lento, grave, profundo. Sus mismos ojos reflejaban un toque de malicia, comenzando a brillar de una forma que nunca antes había visto…

* * *

He haqui el final del primer cap, dedicado a mi gatita "Moji" que me acompañó mientras lo escribía... *mira a la gatita* pobrecita ta muerta de sueñ

Bueno, espero que les gustara. Voy a intentar de que el fic sea bien psicológico y tenga algunas cosas raras, si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia o algo me lo dice ¿Sip?

Gracias por leer ^^

Nos vemos~


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, primero que nada muchas gracias por los rev, en verdad los aprecié mucho.

Bueno, antes del fic quiero recordar que los Akatsukis son asesinos rango S, matan gente y esas cosas, con esto quiero decir que puse una escena un tanto violenta. Los diálogos que están entre comillas y cursiva pertenecen únicamente al manga "Naruto".

De los personajes que aparecen, los integrantes de Akatsuki pertenecen únicamente a Kishimo, yo solo los robo para divertirme un rato

Ahora sip, el fic.

_Cap II_

Tic tac, a un lado y al otro, izquierda derecha, una y otra vez, una y otra vez la cola del gato se movía como péndulo a cada segundo que pasaba.

Ese par de ojos cristalinos lo miraban fijamente mientras el poseedor de ellos se acomodaba más en su pecho.

Cerró los ojos con tal de no verlo y solo los abrió cuando sus manos estuvieron detrás de su nuca y su mirada apuntando al techo. Tenía bastantes cosas en que pensar, en especial sobre ese gato blanco.

-Miau –Escuchó su maullido como un reproche, como si supiera que pensaba en él.

Estiró su mano y acarició su cabeza para que dejara de chillar pero en ese momento su mente reaccionó. ¿Acababa de tocar algo que no existía o el pequeño animal tenía algún jutsu que lo hacía invisible ante los demás? Tomó la oreja del gato y con cuidado de no lastimarlo y tironeó suavemente de esta.

Enojado, el minino blanco lo mordió dejando dos pequeñas marcas en la madera.

Este se paró y se aseguró que Sasori lo viera, plantándose sobre la almohada, casi encima de su cabeza.

-¿Mn?- Musitó intentando correr al gato.

Este se negó y con fuerza arañó su rostro, encrespando su pelaje y quejándose con ese ruido agudo característico de los gatos (ese que suena tipo ¡jjjj! Pero no sé cómo se llama, perdón)

Sasori se dio vuelta quedando con su torso pegado a la cama y una mano sobre su rostro. Quitó la mano de su rostro y aquellos ojos brillantes parecieron atraparle.

_-¡Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio!__ Ese Tobi es un idiota. De nuevo nos echó a perder una misión. Si Pein se entera de seguro nos va a matar_-Se quejó el rubio sentándose en la cama bastante cansado-_Juro que ese imbécil me las va a pagar. Se va a arrepentir de haber jugado con mi arcilla- _Continuó hablando con cierta obscuridad en sus palabras.

-Ajam..- Dijo el pelirrojo casi por inercia para dar a entender de que lo estaba escuchando, cuando en verdad estaba concentrado en mirar al pequeño gato que había comenzado a jugar con la capa del rubio sin que este se diera cuenta.

_-Tsk ¡Es suficiente! Voy a hablar con Pein y a decirle que ya estoy harto de ese idiota__. Ni loco pienso seguir compartiendo cuarto con ese tipo_– Y con fuerza tiró la capa junto con el gatito en medio de la cama- _Me voy a bañar_- Y a paso firme caminó hacia la pequeña puerta al fondo de la habitación, cerrándola con fuerza.

Sasori quitó la mirada de la puerta y volvió a ver al pequeño gato blanco. Este estaba sentado sobre la cama cómodamente, como si estuviera esperando algo.

Lo miró más detenidamente y abrió los ojos de par en par corriendo hacia la puerta del baño. La capa de Deidara ya no estaba sobre la cama y él tampoco estaba en el baño.

Se quedó congelado y el maullido del pequeño animal se volvió a oír. Se giró con lentitud y los afilados ojos se clavaron en los suyos como si se trataran de un par de afilados cuchillos.

-Miau- Volvió a maullar corriendo al baño hasta subirse en un mueble y quedar a la misma altura que Sasori.

El pelirrojo lo miró fijamente y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, hasta que pudo cerrar la puerta del baño y dejar al gato encerrado dentro de este.

-Miaaau Miau Miaau- Comenzó a maullar el gato, rasguñando la puerta para que lo soltaran.

Sasori tomó una almohada y se tapó los oídos dejándose caer sobre la cama, no quería nada con ese extraño animal y para colmo de males el irritante chillido parecía perforarle los oidos.

Al poco tiempo los maullidos se dejaron de oír y con alivio quitó la almohada de su cara. Se estiró un poco y tomó un viejo libro con la esperanza que lo ayudara a borrar al gato de su mente.

Pronto el cansancio se hizo notar y sus ojos se tornaron más pesados. Bostezó un par de veces y procuró terminar el capítulo del libro. Volteó a ver la puerta del baño para cerciorarse que estuviese todo en orden, y cubriéndose con su capa se dejó vencer por el sueño.

Un nuevo maullido lo obligó a despertar. Fregó sus ojos e incluso estando dormido se dio cuenta de que había sonado algo extraño. El maullido, esta vez parecía con voz casi humana.

-Miau

Abrió sus ojos de par en par, esa voz era humana no había dudas pero él conocía esa voz, la conocía demasiado bien.

Afiló un poco su oído y aún de espaldas podo sentir como el pestillo de la puerta giraba con lentitud. De repente hubo un gran estruendo. Miró sobre su hombro y vio como la puerta se sacudía violentamente al punto en que pensó que esta se rompería. Una y otra vez se volvía a escuchar ese maullido con vos humana con cada vez más histeria.

Saltó de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta del baño, la abrió con fuerza y miró confundido a aquella figura que con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se encontraba plantada al pie de la puerta.

No se había equivocado, aquella voz era la suya y aquel cuerpo era el del pero con la diferencia que los ojos de aquella figura de madera se encontraban completamente vacíos, como si fuera una marioneta.

Retrocedió manteniendo la distancia tan pronto como vio que la marioneta comenzaba a moverse, esta caminó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros del pelirrojo y su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande.

-_Ku ku ku_-Rió señalando a la puerta de entrada al cuarto antes de desvanecerse en el aire.

Inmóvil, Sasori comenzó con la mirada alguna señal del gato blanco, pero este no aparecía por ningún lado.

-Miau- Oyó a lo lejos. Volteó rápidamente quedando frente a la puerta y pudo ver como el animal lo miraba divertido.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

_-_¡Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio! Ese Tobi es un idiota- Comenzaba a hablar el rubio luego de azotar la puerta_-. _De nuevo nos echó a perder una misión ¡Pein nos va a matar!-Se quejaba mientras se sentaba en la cama ante la perpleja mirada de Sasori -Juro que ese imbécil me las va a pagar. Se va a arrepentir de...

-¿Haber jugado con tu arcilla?- Preguntó el pelirrojo sin salir de su asombro.

-exacto! Ya mismo voy a hablar con Pein

_-__ ¿_Para decirle que ya estoy harto y que no pensás seguir compartiendo cuarto con ese tipo? … -El marionetista observó como el gato salía del cuarto y comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo. Se puso su capa y decidió seguirlo -Hay toallas limpias en el lavamanos- Continuó sin dejarle hablar al rubio que no lograba entender lo que pasaba.

Cerró la puerta a su paso y volteó varias veces en busca del animal, pero este había desaparecido por completo y en un intento de encontrarlo comenzó a caminar por los extensos pasillos de la guarida.

¿Qué había sido todo eso? Se preguntaba una y otra vez sin conseguir una respuesta pero ahora lo que más le preocupaba era encontrar a ese gato.

De repente aparecieron, el pequeño animal en el hombro de aquella marioneta justo enfrente del. Sasori siguió caminando y los otros dos hicieron lo mismo.

_-Es hora de comenzar a trabajar…-_ Habló la marioneta tan pronto como quedo al lado deSasori.

El pelirrojo se dio vuelta y con fuerza lanzó un kunai pero este dio contra la pared. Buscó con la mirada alguna señal de la marioneta o incluso del gato pero estos de nuevo habían desaparecido.

Lentamente se deslizó contra la pared hasta llegar al frio suelo de loza. Levantó sus codos hasta la altura de sus ojos y tironeó algunos mechones de pelo rojizo al tiempo que cerraba con fuerza los ojos.

Tenía que calmarse, definitivamente tenía que calmarse. No era real, nada de todo eso podía ser real.

Tomó aire un par de veces y volvió a incorporarse, ayudandose de la pared.

-Hey Sasori, ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Kisame.

-¿He? A sí, me mareé eso es todo-Comentó al ver como este se le acercaba.

-Bueno Pein nos llamó y al parecer es urgente, apresúrate –Dijo continuando su camino luego de golpear con fuerza la espalda de Sasori.

El marionetista que casi caía al piso por la fuerza de Kisame intento recuperar el equilibrio, sujetándose con más fuerza de la pared. Miró a su alrededor para cerciorarse de estar solo con Kisame y se dirigió a la pequeña sala que usaban para reunirse.

Cuando llegó solo estaban él, Konan, Kismae y Pein. Tomó su lugar y con el simple rechinido de la silla consiguió una mirada cargada de fastidio por parte de Pein. Esa iba a ser una reunión muy larga.

Al poco tiempo el resto de los Akatsukis había llegado si no fuera porque faltaban Tobi y Deidara. Pein tomó aire y se sobó las sienes.

-Muy bien comencemos, tenemos nuevas misiones para todos. Itachi y Kisme, tendrán que ir en busca de un pergamino muy importante, suponemos que se encuentra en un templo a las afueras de la aldea oculta de la Roca.

-Miaaau

Inmediatamente el pelirrojo apretó los dientes y sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro buscó al animal.

-Miaaaaaau- Lo volvió a llamar el gato mientras se sentaba enfrente de Pein.

Cerró los ojos intentándose concentrar en las voz de Pein pero volvió a oír el maullido, esta vez con más fuerza.

-En cuanto a Hidan y Kakuzu tendrán que ir al país de la lluvia, hay una recompensa que…

Lentamente la voz de Pein parecía irse apagando, como si se alejara pero no por eso Sasori abrió los ojos.

Lluvia, una fuerte lluvia apagó por completo la voz de Pein. Tan pronto como sintió que su cuerpo se mojaba abrió sus ojos, tragó en seco y aún temeroso estiró su mano par asentir como las pequenas gotas dulces daban contra esta. De repente se oyó un grito.

A su alrededor ya no habían sillas, ni siquiera esa enorme mesa como tampoco estaban sus compañeros. En cambio estaba rodeado por árboles y rocas. Más precisamente se encontraba en la cumbre de una montaña.

Aquel lejano grito se volvió a oír y esta vez se acercó para ver de quien era, trepó con dificultad a un árbol y desde este pudo ver como dos personas quedaban atrapadas por un derrumbe de tierra. De este pronto salieron cuatro especies de monstruos seguidos por aquellos dos sujetos.

Tan pronto como vio que uno cargaba una hoz, identifico ambos, no eran otros sino que se trataba de Kakuzu y Hidan.

Arboles, pequeñas casas y más derrumbes de tierra parecían perseguirlos y con notoria dificultad lograban escapar de ellos.

Una especie de rugido profundo se hizo presente, como si la misma tierra estuviera rugiendo. Con suma rapidez la mitad de la montaña se desprendió de la roca, arrastrando todo a su paso.

-¡Corran!-Gritó con fuerza una y otra vez pero por más que gritara no lo lograban oír.

Cuando la pareja de inmortales se dio cuenta del peligro, las enormes rocas se encontraban casi sobre ellos.

-¿Hay algo que tengas que decirnos Sasori?- Preguntó sarcástico al ver como el pelirrojo se paraba enérgicamente del asiento.

-¿Danna? –Llamó el rubio logrando captar la atención del pelirrojo.

Su corazón latía acelerado y sus ojos estaban más abiertos de lo normal. De un momento a otro había aparecido hai, en medio de la sala, parado con todos los demás mirándole.

Inmediatamente su mente se puso en blanco y por un momento sintió como su alma se despegaba de su cuerpo.

_-No __van a ir_

-No van a ir- Repitió como un loro sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.

-Ajam, ¿Y se puede saber desde cuando el que toma las decisiones acá sos vos? –Preguntó Pein manteniendo su tono sarcástico y entrelazando sus manos con más fuerza, probablemente conteniendo las ganas de pegarle.

Recién en ese momento se dio cuenta de sus palabras, más precisamente cuando vio al pequeño gato blanco arlado de Konan.

_-Si van, van a morir_

Sasori miró por el rabillo de su ojo y pudo ver como pequeños mechones pelirrojos aparecían cerca de su hombro. Pero no importara lo que hiciera sentía esa inminente necesidad de repetir sus palabras.

-Si van.. Van a morir.

-_Va a haber un diluvio_

-Va a… Va a haber un… un diluvio- Repetía con un poco de inseguridad en sus palabras.

-¿A sí? –Pein se aclaró la garganta y se recostó sobre la silla clavando la mirada en el pelirrojo- Pero mirá que interesante, pero no necesitamos un climatólogo.

-Sasori, ya me revisé todo y es imposible que siquiera hayan lluvias, están en plena sequia –Habló Kisame un poco molesto

-Ja, pero que idiota. ¿Y se puede saber cómo mierda sabes eso? Pinocho de cuarta

- Porque … -No podía, no podía decirles simplemente que acababa de tener una alucinación, mucho menos que algo que otra alucinación le había dicho las palabras textuales que tenía que decir- La madera se hincha cuando van a haber lluvias.. – Todos lo miraron, e incluso él se sorprendió por haber dado una escusa tan estúpida. Estaban a dos países de distancia, ¿Cómo se le iba a ocurrir decir semejante idiotez?

-Wooo la madera sabe el cliiimaaaa, la madera es maaaagicaaa- Decía Tobi mientras bailaba desde su silla.

-Si tobi, vamos a hacerle caso a la madera –El jashinista rodó los ojos pero instantáneamente sus ojos brillaron.

-Hidan.. –Habló su compañero de equipo intentando que el alvino no hiciera algo estúpido.

-Mmm.. Veamos- Hidan tomó un pesado pisapapeles de madera que sostenía unas cuantas hojas y continuó hablando - Pregúntale algo Tobi, ¡Lo que sea! –Comenzó a acercar el objeto hacia el rostro del enmascarado- Por que la madera habla y te cuenta cosas Tobi – Continuaba acercando el pisapapeles, poniendo su mejor cara de loco- Te cuenta cosas de … ¿madera?

-Hidan basta- Interrumpió nuevamente Kakuzu quitándole el pisapapeles- ¿Terminaste de atormentar al idiota?- Pregunto al ver como Tobi comenzaba a correr por todos lados, moviendo sus brazos al grito de "La madera habla, la madera habla".

-Tsk, aburrido.

-Como sea, no creo conveniente ir.

-No me digas que en verdad creíste esa estupidez- Hablo el Uchiha con su mirada clavada en el tesorero.

-No, pero aun me faltan dos corazones que reponer.

-Ja, no seas cobarde grandísimo idiota. ¿Sos un Akatsuki o no lo sos? No puedo creer que te hayas creído lo que dijo pinocho, ¡Ni yo soy tan tarado!

-Ya te dije que no es eso imbécil.

Pronto las típicas discusiones habían comenzado y en medio del escándalo Sasori se paró de su asiento y caminó hasta el jardín, seguido por el pequeño gato blanco. Lo miró de reojo y este pareció sonreírle. Odiaba a ese felino, por su culpa había quedado como un idiota enfrente de todos.

-Miau- Maulló el animal reclamando atención.

"Miau", "Miau", "Miau", era todo lo que podía llegar a oír. "Miau" por acá y "Miau" por allá, estaba harto de aquel odioso sonido que lo sacaba de quicio.

-Miau- Volvió a maullar al ritmo que movía de manera juguetona su colita negra.

El pelirrojo le dedicó una mirada de puro odio y se dio vuelta tomando un hacha, retomando su tarea y comenzando a cortando las ramas más gruesas.

-"_…Estás demasiado lejos como para alcanzarme…hahah"_

Sasori alzó la vista y se concentró en lo profundo de aquel bosque, en donde podía haber jurado oír una voz.

Aquella risa que comenzó como un leve susurro terminó casi como en un grito pero de cualquier forma decidió seguir con su trabajo.

-_"Ha ha ha"_

Se volvió a oír la risa pero esta vez más clara y pudo identificar la voz. Era Deidara.

El pelirrojo se dio vuelta y miró al gato levantando una ceja, fuera lo que fuera no iba a caer, no sería tan idiota.

-¿Miau?- El pequeño gato ladeó su cabeza y caminó hasta quedar arlado de Sasori. Lo miró fijamente y tironeó de su capa.

- Claro, y tú crees que voy a entrar. Si como no- Pronunció el marionetista rodeando los ojos y desasiéndose del animal.

-Miau- Volvió a maullar tirándole pequeños manotazos a sus piernas.

-… "¡¿Como podías saber que hall…?"… - de nuevo la voz de Deidara se oyó desde lo profundo del bosque, pero no importa lo que pasara no iba a entrar. Esta vez estaba seguro de que nada de lo que viera sería real.

El gato volvió a tironear de su capa y se fue corriendo, adentrándose en el bosque.

-Por fin.. – Resopló cansado con una tremenda sensación de alivio. Alzó el hacha y cuando se disponía a cortar de nuevo los árboles se encontró rodeado por estos- ¡¿Pero que..?

Enfrente del se encontraba Deidara, tirado en el suelo, todo cubierto por sudor y sangre, gritándole a la nada.

-"Pudiste ver donde estaban…" – Exclamó el rubio al aire bastante enojado, rabioso, sin comprender la situación.

-Miaaau.

El gato de forma juguetona calló sobre la cabeza del pelirrojo y todo aquello se esfumó en ese mismo instante.

Quitó de un manotazo al animal, haciéndolo volar por los aires. Se volvió a sentar en el banco, ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Acaso todo era su imginación?

Llevó las manos a su cabeza y tan pronto como las quitó vio al animal, al único culpable de todo eso.

-Miau- El gatito se sentó en el regazo del pelirrojo y pidiendo atención se abalanzó sobre la mano de Sasori- Miau ¡Miaaaugg..!- El maullido del animal comenzó a deformarse, gracias a su llanto. Tan pronto como sintió aquellas firmes manos de madera sobre su garganta, esos pulgares hundiéndose con decisión sobre su tráquea hasta el punto de casi perforarla impidiéndole respirar.

Aquel animal en verdad lo estaba volviendo locos. Ese maullido chillón y alegre, esos ojos zarcos llenos de brillo y de vida que parecían burlarse de él en cada momento, todo, absolutamente todo lo sacaba de quicio.

Ante sus ojos, aquel ser despreciable que le arrebataba la paciencia merecía sufrir y aquellos ojos brillantes parecían ser los destinatarios perfectos de su ira acumulada.

Pronto sus manos se mancharon de rojo, los maullidos y arañazos desesperados se hicieron más fuertes y esos orbes disparejos rodaron alegremente por el suelo, derramando su brillo.

Apretó con más fuerza el cuello del animal hasta que el mágico ruido acudió a sus oídos. "Clac".

Sasori comenzó a reír.

El cadáver inerte del animal se desplomó en el piso manchadlo de rojo carmín, con laguna de las vertebras de su cuello asomándose por entre su pelaje.

Respiró satisfecho, contempló su obra para luego concentrarse en sus manos llenas de sangre y algunos pequeños mechones de pelo blanco. Se limpió las manos y volvió a tomar el hacha, retomando así sus actividades.

De repente el hacha resbaló de sus manos y aquel sonido incluso peor que el de la misma muerte se escuchó con nitidez.

"Miau"

Se dio vuelta y observó como el pequeño gato con su pelaje inmaculado y sus ojos brillantes parecían burlarse de nuevo.

Buscó con desesperación el cadáver de su víctima, y al no encontrarlo acudió a sus manos esperando encontrar los vestigios de la sangre pero estas estaban sumamente limpias, relucientes.

Se dejó caer al piso, llevando sus manos hasta su cabeza y tironeando con fuerza algunos mechones de pelo rojizo.

No entendía, no lograba comprender. Lo había matado, estaba más que seguro de haberle quebrado el cuello. Pudo sentir como el animal se desangró sobre sus manos pero sin embargo allí estaba, intacto, sonriente como si nada hubiese pasado.

¿Lo habría matado de verdad o solo habría sido una ilusión? Algo así de vivido no podía ser más que real, pero la duda florecía en su mente.

¿En verdad le había estrangulado o solo lo había tomado del cuello?

¿En qué momento lo dejó caer al piso? ¿Estaba con vida cuando lo dejó caer?

-Miau

Abrió los ojos como quien despierta de una pesadilla y enfrente del se encontraba el gato, moviendo su colita.

Se estaba volviendo loco, ese animal lo estaba desquiciando.

No, eso no le podía suceder, no a él. Corrió hacia la puerta del patio, cerrándola desde adentro. No estaba seguro de lo que hacía pero tenía que haber algún tipo de explicación lógica y no saldría hasta que la encontrara.

El animal volvió a maullar, caminó hasta quedar enfrente de Sasori y un poco confundido ladeó su cabeza volviendo a mover su colita.

Por fin la noche había caído y la mayoría de los Akatsuki parecía descansar. Tobi abrió con cuidado la puerta del cuarto que compartía con el artista explosivo y corrió por el pasillo en busca de una comida nocturna, dejando al otro durmiendo solo en el cuarto.

Todo era calma, la respiración de Deidara movía con suavidad algunos pequeños mechones rubios que reparaban sobre su rostro, la luna iluminaba tenuemente el ambiente mientras que algunos grillos animaban la escena con su alegre melodía.

De pronto algo amenazó con romper la tranquilidad.

El pestillo de la puerta comenzó a oscilar, sin llegar a abrirse o tan solo girar. Abruptamente esta se detuvo para comenzar a girar lentamente, hasta que se escuchó el ruido de la traba de la puerta.

Una ráfaga de viento pareció venir del pasillo y con fuerza abrió la puerta de par en par, dejando ver como aquel cuerpo de madera irrumpían en la habitación. A su lado se encontraba el pequeño animal.

_-Ku ku ku-_ Rió con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja_- … Es hora de comenzar a trabajar…-_ Y a paso lento entró en la habitación, caminando hacia donde se encontraba Deidara…

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el cap y que no me maten por eso del gatito a eso me refería en el principio.

En fin, capitulo dedicado a mi linda Moji y a Karusuna –nyaaa las quiero a las dos ~ (L) –

Gracias por leer ^^

Nus vemos~


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola ^^ aca traigo el 3º cap perdón por demorar, faltaba la inspiración en fin. Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, los pareció pila y ta mi culpa de que esto se subiera tan tarde. Prefiero subir cada tanto algo que este bueno a que todo el tiempo algo flojo. _

_Antes de leer ADVERTENCIAS: _

_GORE o sea violencia, sangre algo de tortura_

_GRAN SPOILER! De la 4º guerra shinobi sobretodo. Si un te gustan los spoilers un leas. Si tu ente anti spoilers, te hablo a vos! Estas advertido ¿Entendiste? Despues nada de quejas ¿Ok? =^=… Y para los otros entes que no les molesta el spoiler (3) todos mis cariños, lean tranquilitos ^^, igual no voy a decir donde esta jojo (?).. como si fuera necesario decirlo -_-"_

_En fin, ahroa si el fic!_

_Disfruten!_

_

* * *

_

_"Una ráfaga de viento pareció venir del pasillo y con fuerza abrió la puerta de par en par, dejando ver como aquellas cuencas sin ojos irrumpían en la habitación. A su lado se encontraba el pequeño animal._

_-Ku ku ku- Rió con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja- … Es hora de comenzar a trabajar…- Y a paso lento irrumpió en la habitación, caminando hacia donde se encontraba Deidara."_

Aquel cuerpo de madera se acercó hasta quedar a escasos pasos de la cama de Deidara. Volvió a reír y de la misma cómoda del rubio tomó uno de los kunais que allí se encontraban, comenzando a jugar con este, acercándolo hasta la tersa piel del joven, casi rosándola con el filo metálico del arma blanca.

Un golpe seco quebrantó el ambiente nocturno y molesto bajó la mano apartando el arma, miró de reojo la puerta y enfrente de la puerta cerrada apareció el Uchiha

Dio media vuelta quedando enfrente al moreno y de cierta forma infantil ladeó la cabeza y soltó una leve risita enferma que resonó en toda la habitación. El pelinegro acercó su mano hacia la máscara que cubría su rostro y la movió un poco, él dejó de reír y con una mueca sobre su rostro caminó hacia él.

El Uchiha extendió su mano y palpó la pequeña bolsa donde tenía sus kunais, avanzando con uno de ellos sujeto con fuerza en su mano. El ente de madera entrecerró sus ojos y una sonrisita casi burlona se formó en su rostro al tiempo que una fuerte correntada de viento helado atravesaba el pasillo de punta a punta, llegando hasta a la habitación en donde estaban.

Las ventanas se cerraron de golpe. La pesada puerta se abrió con fuerza, volviéndose a cerrar con un violento portazo. Y con aquel fuerte golpe desapareció, como si se hubiera esfumado en el aire.

-…¿mmm?- El rubio se incorporó en la cama y fregó sus ojos aun adormilado, viendo como el pelinegro saltaba de un lado a otro y varias de sus esculturas de arcilla se encontraban regadas por el piso junto con unas cuantas hojas de papel- ¡Tobi! Idiota –gritó furioso- ¿Qué se supone que haces?

-Waa Tobi tiene miedo semapaaaai- Y con fuerza se tiró sobre la cama del artista, enfureciéndolo aun más.

-¡Largo!- Volvió a gritar con fuerza haciendo volar por la habitación al enmascarado tras una pequeña explosión.

- Tobi no quiere, Tobi tiene miedo.

-Tsk, no me importa lo que Tobi quiera, ¡LAR-GO!

Algunos gritos y explosiones más fueron suficientes para que ambos volvieran a dormir, ignorando por completo al pequeño gato que miraba interesado la escena en algún rincón obscuro de la habitación.

….

Sasori ya había perdido la completa noción del tiempo. Podría haber estado allí encerrado tres días o dos semanas, le importaba poco. Ya había sido atrapado por la deliciosa serenidad de los días en su nueva prisión.

A pesar de todo había pasado todo el día con un extraño presentimiento y ya entrada la noche seguía sin poder averiguar que podría ser.

¿Acaso el pequeño animalito quería decirle algo?

Se paró con pereza del banco de piedra y caminó hasta quedar atrás del gato blanco. Este al notar una sombra que cubría su cuerpo levantó la cabeza y con sus ojitos brillosos miró al marionetista.

-¿Miau?- Maulló el moviendo sus orejitas.

¿En qué estaba pensando? Era solo un gato. Llevó su mano a la cabeza y revolvió los mechones rojizos que cubrían su frente.

'Es solo un gato' se repitió a si mismo soltando una leve risita por el montón de estupideces que había llegado a pensar. Seguramente el pobre animal tuviera algún tipo de genjutsu extraño por lo que solo él lo podía ver, lo otro simplemente lo atribuyó al cansancio.

Se sentó en el pasto junto al pequeño gatito y miró las copas de los árboles moverse con gracia, guiadas por la suave brisa de otoño. Respiró profundamente lleno de tranquilidad y acarició el pelaje blanco del gato.

-Qué triste… Una noche sin luna- Dijo con sus ojos entreabiertos, encantado por el cielo nocturno.

-Miau- Maulló su acompañante como si intentara afirmar la idea. Se paró de la fría baldosa del suelo y saltó al regazo del pelirrojo comenzando a ronronear tan pronto como sintió la mano del artista recorrer tranquilamente su pelaje.

_**BAM**_

El sonido de la puerta de acero al dar con el piso les llamó la atención y con pereza ambos voltearon a ver.

-Enano, vienes conmigo- La profunda y tétrica voz de Kakuzu rompió lo que podía quedar de tranquilidad.

- ¿Qué querés Kakuzu?- Preguntó el más bajo* incorporándose mientras desempolvaba su capa.

-…- Kakuzu se dio vuelta y esperó a que Sasori se acercara para salir y comenzar a caminar por el inmenso pasillo.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, Kakuzu parecía preocupado y Sasori si bien lo notaba no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, simplemente se dedicaba a contemplar el larguísimo pasillo. Pronto la poca atención que destinaba al moreno se esfumó por completo, algo más llamativo había acaparado todos sus sentidos.

Desde hacia unos minutos podía oír un molesto pero bajo chillido, apenas audible para los oídos del pelirrojo pero a pesar de todo tenía algún tipo de encanto que llamaba su atención. Cerró los ojos deteniéndose por un breve instante e intento concentrarse en el rítmico ruido, que se repetía constante una y otra vez cada vez más fuerte.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud y miró con disimulo a su alrededor. Fuera lo que fuera los estaba siguiendo y parecía estarse acercando.

-¿Escuchaste algo?- Le preguntó al moreno que seguía con su paso apurado.

-No- Contestó escuetamente.

Sasori se detuvo y miró con disimulo a su alrededor dejando que Kakuzu qwu siguiera su camino .Entonces lo vio. En la distancia, entrando a uno de los cuartos y casi sumida entre las sobras, pudo ver como una especie de carretilla se metía en una de las habitaciones.

-Enano- Llamó el pelinegro al darse cuenta que el marionetista daba vuelta y se alejaba por el pasillo –No te pierdas niño- Dijo en tono de advertencia y futuro reproche.

-… No necesito niñera- Reprochó al cavo de unos momentos. Sasori inspeccionó la puerta del cuarto, cerciorándose que estuviese cerrada y volvió donde le mayor, esta vez prestándole más atención.

Parecía en algún sentido un poco más relajado pero su rostro permanecía con un deje de preocupación. Por un momento la idea de preguntar que le pasaba rondó su mente pero pronto se arrepintió y prefirió disfrutar del silencio. Fu entonces que lo notó.

-¿Y Hidan?- Preguntó curioso, a lo que Kakau lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. Había adivinado.

-No lo sé ni me importa, por lo que tengo entendido aun no ha venido del País de la Lluvia ya Zetsu lo anda buscando.

-Pero…

- No tiene nada que ver con esa estupidez de la "tormenta" pinocho, que te quede claro- Habló con tono de amenaza golpeando con fuerza una de las puertas aparentemente a lazar. Esta no tardó en abrirse.

-TARDE- Se escucho la voz de Pein resonando desde la obscura habitación.

Sasori se acercó un poco a la puerta y pudo ver como en el enorme cuarto se encontraban varias y altas montañas de papeles, y entre estas el rostro molesto de Pein.

-Alguien va a recibir un castigo- Se burló Tobi cerrando la puerta, apareciendo de atrás de esta lanzándose sobre las hojas y tirarlas al suelo- Ups- Y con la sonrisa que probablemente tuviera sobre su rostro, en una especie de accidente planificado terminó de tirar las pocas hojas que quedaban sobre la mesa.

Sasori lo miro con fastidio y se mordió el labio para no matarlo en ese momento, después de todo no había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de esa estrecha afinidad del líder con el nuevo integrante y cualquier cosa que hiciera al despreciable moreno el líder se las cobraría a él.

-Debido a tu última "desaparición" tendrás que entregar mañana por la mañana todo el trabajo atrasado ¿Quedó claro?- A regañadientes el pelirrojo asintió y Pein se levantó del asiento atrás del escritorio saliendo del obscuro cuarto junto con los otros dos.

Miró el reloj que pendía de la pared, eran las 8 de la noche, apenas había anochecido y una larga noche llena de trabajo acababa de empezar.

Doblaba, engrampaba, copiaba, ordenaba y volvía a engrampar. Era increíble que hubiera terminado como el oficinista de Akatsuki, pero esa era la realidad. Tal como estaba su cuerpo solo serbia para eso.

Respiró hondo buscando absorber más energías y miró el reloj. Apenas eran las doce y por lo menos faltaba más de la mitad del trabajo. Resopló un poco y bajó la cabeza estimando que le quedaría otras hermosas tres horas de intenso papeleo. Y no se equivocaba, cerca de las cuatro de la mañana colocó la última hoja en su lugar y con un fuerte resoplo dejó caer su pesado cuerpo sobre la montaña de papeles. Estaba muerto.

Con pereza se paró del escritorio y se acercó a la puerta, tocó el pestillo e inmediatamente pudo sentir como un líquido tibio mojaba su mano y se colaba entre sus dedos.

Levantó su mano un poco asqueado y vio como esta estaba completamente manchada por un color rojo intenso, el olor de la sangre fresca se pudo sentir al instante llamando su atención.

Miró el pestillo de la puerta y al encontrarlo limpio volvió a ver su mano. Tampoco tenía rastro alguno del liquido carmín. Fregó sus ojos y salió al pasillo, la falta de sueño y los cientos de jutsus que había copiado en las últimas ocho horas le estaban afectando.

Bostezó y se desperezó, volviendo a fregar sus ojos. Cuando quitó sus manos Tobi estaba enfrente del.

-¿Qué quieres Tobi?- Preguntó con fastidio

El enmascarado no respondió, en cambio se quitó su típica máscara anaranjada y en uno de sus ojos se activó el sharingan mientras el otro permanecía cerrado. Inmediatamente un nombre acudió a su mente por arte de magia. El otro sonrió con malicia y lentamente abrió el otro ojo que permanecía cerrado, cuando lo abrió por completo como el rinnegan aparecía orgulloso sobre este.

Pronto una nueva mascara había cubierto su rostro. Esta ahora tenía dos pequeños orificios donde se mostraban sus dos ojos. En medio de su frente había un pequeño punto negro, el centro de una serie de círculos y en el segundo se podían ver claramente los tres puntos del sharingan.

Sasori lo miró sin comprender que pasaba, pero inmediatamente pudo sentir un gran poder que sin duda alguna venía de aquel chico que estaba frente a él. De nuevo ese nombre tomó su mente y aquel poder se intensificó, el solo hecho de estar frente a él lo dejó pálido, con la incesante necesidad de salir corriendo.

Él rió casi con locura y sus ojos se posaron en la figura del pelirrojo. Llevó sus manos hasta la altura de su mentón y estas se dispusieron a hacer algún tipo de jutsu.

-Miau- Y con un fuerte tirón en la capa del pelirrojo, el pequeño gatito obtuvo la completa atención por parte del mayor- Miaaaau- llamó y con total parsimonia comenzó a caminar por el pasillo iluminado por antorchas.

Bajó el rostro y sobó sus sienes, temeroso de cerrar sus ojos. Había sido todo una alucinación, que rápidamente atribuyo a la falta de sueño, intentó recordar aquel nombre pero par más que intentaba no lo lograba recordar pareciéndole este cada vez más distante. Como pasaba en todo sueño.

-Miaaaau- Oyó un llamado molesto, lo que lo inquietó más al pelirrojo. ¿Si era una alucinación porqué el gato no desaparecía? Levantó la vista y vio como sus pequeños ojos brillantes sobresaltaban entre las penumbras. ¿No se podía estar volviendo loco… O si? –Miau- El maullido lento y profundo del pequeño animal retumbó en las paredes de piedra, y como si leyera sus pensamientos una sonrisa burlona se formó en su rostro antes de que fuera tragado por la obscuridad del pasillo.

Se pegó con fuerza en la cabeza y siguió caminando. Obviamente Itachi tendría que estar muy aburrido como para hacer todo eso. Entreveró un poco más su pelo y fue a su cuarto como si nada hubiese pasado, estaba cansado y si eso era una broma el pelinegro tendría que tener algo mejor que un gato con un genjutsu para asustarlo.

Bostezó de nuevo y abrió la puerta de su cuarto, se tiró en la cama y casi instantáneamente cayó dormido.

De repente sus ojos se abrieron. Una voz ronca poro muy lejos de ser humana se escuchaba a lo lejos, pretendió seguir durmiendo pero ese extraño sonido se volvió a oír. Curioso, salió de la cama y caminó hacia el pasillo y enseguida notó algo extraño.

Las antorchas se encontraban prendidas como siempre, con un potente fuego que normalmente iluminaría todo el pasillo pero ahora a pesar de que estuvieran prendidas el lugar apenas y si se encontraba iluminado.

Afinó un poco su oído y el ruido de una pesada caretilla siendo arrastrada resonó en las gruesas paredes de piedra. Se concentró en el final del pasillo y a lo lejos se encontraba el extraño cuerpo de madera con su característica sonrisa tirando de una carreta como si lo estuviera esperando.

Una extraña corriente de aire frio recorrió el pasillo apagando casi por completo las antorchas.

-Ku ku ku

De inmediato las luces volvieron a iluminando el pasillo, dejando ver como aquel cuerpo de madera estaba mucho más cerca que antes. Lo miró con detenimiento y contempló como dentro de la carretilla se encontraban partes humanas bañadas de sangre, algunas de ellas aun sufriendo los últimos espasmos.

Una nueva brisa se encargó de apagar las antorchas, dejando el pasillo completamente a obscuras dejándolo únicamente con el inquietante ruido de la carretilla que cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

-...Rompiste las reglas del juego- Aquella voz susurraba casi sobre su oído lo había dejado helado, intentó moverse pero su cuerpo no respondía- Ku Ku Ku- su estruendosa voz comenzó a sonar histérica, desquiciad.

De repente la mano de aquel ente de madera dio de lleno contra su rostro tirándolo al suelo. El cuerpo sin ojos se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y acercó sus rostros parando de reír y su rostro dejó de demostrar algún tipo de emoción.

El marionetista intentó moverse, peor el otro aplicó más fuerza hasta el punto que pudo sentir como su cabeza estaba al borde de estallar en pedazos. Ladeó su cabeza un par de veces y una pequeña pero sería sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Quitó una de las manos de encima del cuerpo del pelirrojo y acercando aun más su rostro al del marionetista volvió a reír con demencia.

Un grito desgarrador y ronco se escapo de la garganta de Sasori tan pronto como sintió aquel trozo de metal hirviendo penetrar una y otra vez sobre su pecho.

Aquel dolor agudo se esparcía como veneno sobre su cuerpo, comenzando desde su pecho, llegando a sus manos y terminando en sus piernas, acentuándose con cada salvaje apuñalada que se enterraba cada vez más profundamente.

Tan pronto como sintió que volvía a tomar el control de su cuerpo y que el brutal agarre sobre su cabeza había desaparecido abrió los ojos de par en par y llevó las manos a su rostro, y con la respiración agitada agradeció que todo hubiera sido un mal sueño.

Buscó con la mirada alguna señal de algo extraño o fuera de lo normal. Y con la tranquilidad de no encontrar nada se dejó caer sobre la cama con intenciones de seguir durmiendo. Ya había tenido pesadillas así antes, no era nada para preocuparse.

Se desperezó un poco y en medio del acto escuchó como la puerta de entrada rechinaba. La miró de reojo pero esta ya estaba levemente abierta. Afiló su mirada y tomó un kunai de su mesa de luz preparándose para la llegada del intruso.

Intentó incorporarse de la cama pero sus piernas no se movieron, incrédulo tiró al suelo la fina tela que cubría su cuerpo y al instante sintió como algo tiraba con brutal fuerza de sus piernas hasta que cayó en el piso.

Levantó de inmediato la vista y allí estaba él, cual cucaracha con sus patas y manos en el suelo, con sus ojos abiertos, su rostro con esa sonrisa macabra de la cual pendían leves hilos de saliva. La marioneta ladeó su rostro y su sonrisa se incremento.

Intentó moverse, más aquella marioneta tiró de su pierna con fuerza sobrehumana como si la quisiera arrancar de su cuerpo.

Ladeó aun más su cabeza y su sonrisa se desvaneció. Frunció el seño y una voz casi como si fuera un rugido se hizo oír. Se paralizó de inmediato e intentó llegar al kunai que yacía en el suelo

-Rompiste las reglas del juego- haló la criatura de forma amenazante y casi de inmediato volvió a mostrar esa enfermiza sonrisa.

Se agazapó un poco más y fijó su mirada en el confundido rostro del pelirrojo. Rió de forma casi desquiciada y como una misma cucaracha avanzó a velocidad alarmante por el cuarto de Sasori, hasta perderse en algún lugar de este mientras una extraña molestia se hacia presenta en la pierna del pelirrojo.

La miró cuidando que no volviera a aparecer aquella cosa y vio con horror como la mano que había jalado de su pierna parecía haberse grabado sobre esta.

La marca parecía profundizarse cada vez más y un calor insoportable comenzó a humanar de ella siendo cada vez más fuerte.

Mordió su labio inferior y frotó con su mano la marca esperando que esta se desvaneciera pero el calor aumentaba cada vez más y amenazaba con consumir su pierna por completo.

La puerta volvió a chillar de forma lenta y aguda, el sonido de pasos firmes contra el frío suelo de piedra parecía una tortuosa y rítmica melodía. Sasori intentó voltear para ver la puerta pero la cama se lo impedía y su pierna le impedía pararse.

-Danna, ¿todo bien?..Pero qué cara-Deidara rió levemente al ver el rostro asustado del mayor- ¿Estás bien?..¿Le pasa algo a su pierna?-Preguntó al ver como este la agarraba con fuerza.

-Nada que te incumba- Contestó con rudeza a lo que el rubio rodó los ojos y tras ayudarlo a subir a la cama se sentó sobre esta- Vete- Dijo sobándose de nuevo la pierna y desviando la mirada.

-Danna…- La puerta se cerró con fuerza y los ojos de Sasori se abrieron como platos clavándose sobre esta- Danna ¿A que le tiene miedo? ¿Qué ocurrió?- Una sonrisa preocupada se formó en su rostro y su mano se poso en el hombro de Sasori.

-…-El marionetista desvió la mirada, concentrándose en su pierna que ahora estaba tapada por la sabana. No podía contarle, seguramente lo trataría de loco. Levantó la mirada y se topó con los ojos azules del rubio que lo miraban con cuidado- No pasa nada Deidara… en serio- Y con esfuerzo hizo una pequeña mueca que simulaba ser una sonrisa. Deidara suspiró cansado.

-Bueno.. como diga danna- Y se paró de la cama yendo hasta la puerta, sabia que si algo le pasaba al pelirrojo era casi imposible que dijera algo. Solo le quedaba resignarse.

-Deidara- Llamó el pelirrojo, deteniendo al rubio que estaba a pocos pasos de la puerta- ¿Puedes quedarte? Preguntó casi en un murmullo.

-Claro Danna

Sasori frotó sus sienes e intentó calmarse un poco más, ya la mera presencia de alguien más lo ayudaba bastante pero no era suficiente. De pronto sintió como uno de los brazos de Deidara rodeaba su cuello, y con pereza volteó a ver a su alumno.

Deidara sonreía, con esa misma sonrisa que sabía que intrigaba a su maestro. El pelirrojo se quedó mirándolo, esa dócil y delicada expresión en el rostro del rubio a veces llegaba a desconcertarlo pero lo que más le intrigaba era la expresión de esos cristalinos ojos azules, tan brillantes, tan tranquilos y a la vez tan enérgicos. Podía perderse en ese mar celeste que eran sus ojos pero incluso en esas aguas sabía que estaba a salvo a pesar de que estos lograban derrumbar cualquier defensa que pudiera tener y lo terminaban haciendo sentir completamente indefenso. Y Deidara eso lo sabía bien.

Deidara lo abrazó con fuerza pegándolo contra su pecho en un gesto que el pelirrojo no dudó en aceptar hasta que volvió a recobrar la calma que tanto necesitaba junto con la fortaleza que el mismo rubio le había quitado.

Con cierta picardía, le revolvió un poco sus mechones de pelo rojizo y antes de que Sasori pudiera reaccionar planto un beso en la mejilla de su maestro.

-Buenas noches Danna.

Con pereza caminó hasta lo que solía ser su cama y tras un bostezo se acostó en esta cayendo dormido casi de inmediato, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Sasori lo miró con detenimiento, de cierta forma el rubio era 'extrañable'.

Bostezó cansado y miró por la pequeña ventana no había luna que alumbrara en la completa obscuridad, ni siquiera las estrellas brillaban en el cielo. Lo único que se distinguía entre toda la obscuridad eran los enormes y brillantes ojos del gato blanco, que penetrantes se dedicaban a observar cualquier movimiento, pero sin darle mayor importancia el marionetista se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos.

De pronto una extraña luz comenzó a brillar desde afuera de la habitación. Aquel extraño resplandor fue suficiente para que abriera los ojos. Miró a su alrededor y vió como aquella luz se colaba por la puerta entreabierta, se acercó a Deidara pero optó por no despertarlo.

Caminó hacia el pasillo y quedó sorprendido por el caos reinante pero sin embargo pudo notar como aquella luz provenía de su taller.

Se abrió paso entre el mar de sangre y de cuerpos ya sin vida que cubrían el pasillo, invadido por ese olor agrio y amargo de los cadáveres al pudrirse pudiendo llegar a su taller.

Plaf, plaf, plaf. Una y otra vez un pesado martillar se repetía como una siniestra melodía. Afiló la mirada y vio como su silla estaba vacía mas sin embargo los golpes se repetían, uno tras otro. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo.

De pronto el ruido de la silla lo desencadenó todo.

Sentado en el pequeño mueble de madera apareció una persona, con el torso descubierto, martillando sin cesar.

Súbitamente se detuvo.

Estiró la mano y de la carreta que estaba arlado tomó el último manojo de de partes humanas, como si se tratasen de simples juguetes. La sangre comenzó a salpicar con fuerza con cada martillada, comenzando a desmembrarlas, a descuartizarlas.

Cada vez con más ímpetu. De forma más desquiciada.

De repente una risa, una risa cargada de locura y malicia.

Sasori abrió aun los ojos y contemplando inmóvil el brutal acto, hasta que aquel cuerpo de madera se detuvo.

Con la respiración agitada y ya sin tener que más descuartizar se quedó en silencio unos momentos, colocó sus manos sobre el viejo escritorio y sonrió.

-Ku Ku ku- rió volteando la cabeza, mostrando las cuencas vacías de sus ojos junto con esa morbosa sonrisa sobre su rostro. -Ku Ku Ku- volvió a reír, casi de forma forzada.

Sasori intentó moverse, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba atado de manos y pies a su propio escritorio.

Contempló con horror como su propio cuerpo lanzaba con fuerza un martillazo hacia su pecho.

Cerró con fuerza sus ojos y deseo poder despertar de una posible alucinación, más lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar por el desgarrador de aquel martillo que con fuerza había dado de lleno contra la su abdomen. Se fijó con cuidado en las caras del martillo y vio como estas estaban llenas de filosas púas de metal.

El ente de madera sonrió de forma burlona, y con delicadeza tomó la mano del pelirrojo. Estiró cada uno de sus dedos. Tomó un pequeño clavo el cual incrustó debajo de las uñas y con total calma comenzó a sacarle las uñas, una por una, absorbiendo cada grito del pelirrojo.

Ladeó la cabeza y se acercó al rostro del pelirrojo, volviendo a reír.

Cuando se pudo dar cuenta el martillo ya estaba de nuevo en las manos de su torturador.

Una y otra vez el martillo de púas golpeaba su cuerpo, desgarrándolo y desprendiendo con brutalidad la madera de su cuerpo.

Intentaba con desesperación zafarse de las ataduras pero estas no cedían.

Abrió temeroso los ojos y vio su rostro sonriente. Sus cuencas vacías ahora con pequeños puntitos brillantes parecían mirarlo fijamente, deleitarse con cada marca sobre la madera. Rió con fuerza, martillando esta vez sobre aquella cápsula donde se encontraba su corazón, clavando aquellos filosos pedazos de metal en aquel pequeño núcleo.

De repente todo cesó.

Vio como ese martillo retrocedía tranquilamente de su cuerpo causándole cierto alivio pero pronto vio su rostro. Con una sonrisa tétrica de oreja a oreja que con tan solo verla transmitía la locura que arraigaba su ser, vio sus ojos en los que dándose cuenta que esos dos puntos blancos tomaban colores, una azul y otra marrón.

"El gato" pensó de inmediato, pero ya no podía hacer nada. Su cuerpo se encontraba completamente destrozado. Pequeñas astillas se calvaban con fuerza sobre los escasos pedazos de madera que aun quedaban prendidos del armazón de acero.

-Ku ku ku- volvió a escuchar, apartando su mente de sus pensamientos.

El pesado martillo cruzó la línea del hombro, tomando más fuerza y los pequeños puntos coloridos se posaron con ira sobre su cuerpo deshecho. La risa lunática se volvió a oír, cada vez con mayor histeria.

Con fuerza el martillo golpeó su rostro.

Abrió los ojos asustado y de un salto se incorporó en la cama. Recorrió con la vista la habitación y aun con la respiración agitada llevó las manos a su cabeza.

Inmediatamente quedó helado y las gotas de sudor frió recorrieron su espalda.

Contuvo la respiración y miró horrorizado sus manos, deseando que todo fuera un sueño.

Saltó de la cama y corrió hasta el pequeño baño que tenía el cuarto, prendiendo la luz a su paso.

Se miro en el espejo y con desesperación mojó su rostro, empapando los mechones rojizos que cubrían su rostro.

-¿Pero qué mi… Danna?- Preguntó alarmado el rubio a apareciendo por la puerta del baño, mirando incrédulo la escena- ¿Sa.. Sa-sori?- Tartamudeó.

-VETE- Gritó sobresaltado, asustando más al rubio.

Incluso su voz había cambiado, ya no tenía ese toque metálico que tanto lo caracterizaba.

-Danna.. ¿Qué le paso? ¿Qué es todo esto?

Halaba el menor intentando captar la atención del pelirrojo, pero era inútil. Estaba completamente ido contemplando su cama.

Detrás de Deidara estaba su cama, chorreando sangre. Un par de ojos brillantes lo miraban desde arriba de esta.

El pequeño gatito zarco con sus patitas y su hocico teñidos de rojo abrió su boquita, dejando escapar un maullido, lento, grave, profundo.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se dejó caer en el piso del baño, cerrando los ojos, llevando sus manos a sus oídos-

Una y otra vez, aquel maullido retumbaba dentro de su cabeza; lento, grave, profundo. Una y otra vez…

* * *

*Jeje, perdón, pero recién me doy cuenta de la diferencia de altura de esos dos, más si Sasori esta tirado en el suelo tipo "Yey! Sol! Playaaa! Ozomface!". Es como un hobit arlado de un elfo… o sea… es genial! Haces lo que quiera o te caga a palos, es tremendo!

Bueno, perdón la demora, se que me re tarde pero we, cosa que pasan.

En fin la idea era subirlo el 13 pero se me re complico. Como sea perdón por la brutalidad pero ahora comienza lo interesante, muchas gracias por leer cuando tenga el 4º lo subo

Bye


End file.
